Galeria:Riruka Dokugamine
Galeria Riruki z anime Episode 345 Riruka.png|Riruka Dokugamine. Riruka Episode 343.png|Riruka. Ep345 Riruka i Giriko czekają.png|Riruka i Giriko czekają na Ginjō. Ep 345 Riruka i Giriko.png|Riruka z Giriko. Ep 345 Riruka patrzy.png|Riruka patrzy na Kūgo. Ep345 Riruka&Giriko.png|Giriko i Riruka. Ep345 Kugo mija Rirukę.png|Kūgo z niesamowitą prędkością mija Rirukę i Giriko. Ep346 Riruka narzeka na Sado.png|Riruka narzeka na Sado. Ep346 Riruka przychodzi do Xcution.png|Riruka przychodzi do Xcution. Ep346 Riruka narzeka na Xcution.png|Riruka narzeka na Xcution. Ep346 Riruka wściekła na Kugo.png|Riruka zdenerwowana na Ginjō. Ep346 Riruka chce zobaczyć Ichigo.png|Riruka chce zobaczyć Ichigo. Ep346 Riruka oczarowana Ichigo.png|Riruka oczarowana Ichigo. Ep346 Riruka oczarowana.png|Riruka leży na ziemi oczarowana Kurosakim. Ep346 Grupa Xcution.png|Członkowie Xcution. Ep347 Riruka zawstydzona.png|Riruka zawstydzona. Ep347 Riruka śledzi Ichigo.png|Riruka śledzi Ichigo. Ep347 Jackie i Riruka.png|Jackie i Riruka. Ep347 Jackie mówi, że Riruka się zakochała.png|Jackie mówi, że Riruka się zakochała. Ep347 Riruka zostawiona sama.png|Riruka zostawiona sama. Ep347 Riruka zazdrosna o Orihime.png|Riruka zazdrosna o Orihime. Ep447 Xcution.png|Riruka, Jackie, Giriko i Sado w siedzibie Xcution. Ep347 Riruka czeka na Ichigo.png|Zniecierpliwiona Riruka czeka na Ichigo. Ep347 Riruka mówi, że wyczuła czyjąś obecność.png|Riruka mówi, że wyczuła wcześniej czyjąś obecność. Ep347 Zszokowany Sado.png|Sado zszokowany słowami Riruki. Ep347 Ichigo w bazie Xcution.png|Ichigo ponownie przychodzi do Xcution. Ep348 Dollhouse.png|Riruka z domkiem dla lalek. Ep348 Riruka zdenerwowana kpinami Ichigo.png|Riruka zdenerwowana kpinami Ichigo. Ep348 Riruka wrzeszczy na Yukio.png|Riruka wrzeszczy na Yukio. Ep348 Sprzeczka.png|Sprzeczka Riruki z Yukio. Ep349 Jacie przytrzymuje Rirukę przed mówieniem.png|Jackie przytrzymuje Rirukę przed mówieniem. Ep348 Riruka wyrywa się Jackie.png|Riruka wyrywa się Jackie. Ep348 Riruka każe nie zbliżać się bardziej Ichigo.png|Riruka każe nie zbliżać się bardziej Ichigo. Ep348 Domek dla lalek.png|Fullbring Riruki - Dollhouse. Ep348 Riruka aktywuje swój Fullbring.png|Riruka aktywuje Fullbring. Ep348 Ichigo do domku.png|Riruka przenosi Ichigo do domku dla lalek. Ep348 Riruka mówi do Ichigo.png|Riruka mówi do małego Ichigo. Ep348 Riruka mówi, by Ichigo pokonał maskotkę.png|Riruka mówi, by Ichigo pokonał maskotkę. Ep348 Riruka ździela Pana Wieprza.png|Riruka uderza Pana Wieprza. Ep348 Riruka eat.png|Riruka je. Ep348 Riruka przestraszona.png|Riruka przestraszona. Ep348 Giriko mówi, że nie mogą pomóc.png|Giriko mówi, że nie mogą pomóc Ichigo. Ep348 Sado i Riruka zauważają aktywację Fullbringu Ichigo.png|Sado i Riruka zauważają aktywację Fullbringu Ichigo. Galeria Riruki z mangi Riruka.png|Riruka Dokugamine. Ch428pg12 Giriko Riruka.png|Riruka i Giriko. C428p17.jpg|Kūgo mija Rirukę i Giriko. C433p19.png|Riruka pada na widok Ichigo. C434 Yukio Listening to Riruka.png|Yukio wysłuchujący Rirukę. Ch434pg14 Riruka with her dollhouse.png|Riruka pokazuje domek dla lalek. Ch435pg4 Riruka looks in on mini Ichigo.png|Riruka patrzy na mini Ichigo. Ch435pg13 Riruka eating.png|Riruka je. RirukaBox.png|"Dollhouse" Riruki. RirukasPass.png|Znaczek Riruki wprowadzający cel do jej domu dla lalek. Chapter441RirukasTank.png|Akwarium Riruki. Ch436pg5 Riruka lambasts Giriko.png|Riruka zmieszała z błotem Giriko. RirukaChapter439Page1.jpg|Riruka na okładce 439 rozdziału. Chapter447RirukaLoveGun.png|Riruka mierzy "Miłosnym Pistoletem" w Tsukishimę. Ch441p17 Riruka puts Ichigo in tank.png|Riruka wciąga Ichigo. Riruka_pistol.png|Riruka z "Miłosnym Pistoletem". Ch450pg10 Riruka talks to Orihime.png|Riruka rozmawia z Inoue. Ch452pg4 Riruka feeds Orihime.png|Riruka przynosi Orihime śniadanie. Shishigawara_Jackie_and_Riruka.png|Riruka spogląda, jak Moe Shishigawara wkracza do rezydencji Tsukishimy. Volume 51 Cover.jpg|Riruka na okładce 51 tomu. Xcution receives Ichigo's power.jpg|Jackie, Riruka, Giriko i Yukio otrzymali moc Ichigo od Kūgo. Ch469 Riruka Addiction Shot.jpg|Riruka używa Nałogowego strzału. C470p4 Hado33 fail.png|Nieudany Sōkatsui użyty przez Rukię. C471p18 Riruka strikes Rukia in chest.jpg|Riruka atakuje Rukię. Animacje z Riruką RirukaDollhouse.gif|Riruka przenosi Ichigo do domku dla lalek. Kategoria:Galerie